Crash into you
by rawcandy
Summary: Haley James does not have much time left. Nathan Scott has all the time in the world. When they come together, they will teach other the beauty of life. Rated M for mature themes


**I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when _You're my Inspiration _****is just getting interesting, but I couldn't help myself. I needed some Naley relief :)  
Please give this story a chance. **

Haley stood alone on the pier, the ravenous wind whipping through her dark locks. Her big brown eyes began to water, brimming with tears before releasing one lone tear to roll down her porcelain face. She immediately lifts her tiny hand to her face, wiping the tear away as if trying to wipe away her sadness. It was 11:02pm on a cool, crisp Sunday night. A mere 6 hours ago, Haley James had been diagnosed with terminal cancer.

Walking the halls at school the following week, Haley looked around her at her peers who had no concept of her complex. Haley had always been independent and different. To be short, Haley had no friends. But that had never stopped her before; she had always been perfectly content with who she was and her circumstances. To be quite honest, Haley felt that her peers were fickle, inherent creatures. How would she know this? Because she tutors half of her senior class! Well, she used to. That was before she found out she only had 6 months to live.

Haley gently shut her locker and turned to head into homeroom, instead bumping into what felt like a stone brick wall. Not bothering to look up, she immediately bent down to pick up her books that had spilt on the floor. The 'brick wall' bent down also, to help her retrieve her books, and the two knocked heads in the process.

"Ouch" Haley muttered, rubbing her forehead tenderly

The tall boy gathered Haley's books and stood, and she followed suit, still rubbing her head sorely. He piled her books up and offered them back to her with ease.

"_Nathan Scott?_" Haley breathed his name. It sounded like a question but there was _no _uncertainty about it, she _knew_ who he was. _Everyone_ knew who he was. He was a living legend at their high school. She knew better than to fall for the hype of the great Nathan Scott, but she still found it hard to deny his good looks. He had piercing blue eyes set in a cheekily handsome face framed by untamed black tufts of hair and he possessed a god-like figure; tall, strong and built. Haley bit her lip, wondering what it would be like to be held in his strong arms.

"Do you want your books or not?" Nathan questioned the dazed girl

"Oh… yes" Haley quickly took the books and turned away from him, cursing her wandering mind. She began to walk off to class, but a strong hand pulled her back.

"So you're a tutor, right" Nathan looked less than interested, and that frustrated Haley

"Not anymore" Haley sighed, "But the tutor centre is just over there. There are other tutors" Haley used her delicate little fingers to point out the way

"I know that" Nathan quipped, "But I want _you_"

Haley's breath hitched at his statement but it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. Boys only ever wanted one thing with her, and it wasn't what they usually wanted with other girls. All they wanted her for was her tutoring.

"Well I'm not available" Haley quipped right back, regaining her sense of strength

"I'll pay you double what you used to get" Nathan bargained with a knowing smirk, she wouldn't be able to turn this down

"I'm not in it for the money, thank you. But I will find you someone just as good, if not better than me"

"Are you always this annoying?" That god damn annoying cocky smirk was still dancing across his lips

Haley rolled her eyes; she was beginning to get her feistiness back. "No Nathan, I save it all up just for you"

Nathan slipped his arm around the tiny brunette, causing the high school crowds to turn and stare and begin whispering to their classmates.

"You'll get a lot more out of this thank you think" Nathan winked

"Like what, your lame one-liners?" Haley shot back

"You're not the most popular girl in school, you know. Being seen with me could certainly change that up for you"

"Just what I want… popularity" Haley's voice is dripping with sarcasm

"You can't turn down Nathan Scott" Nathan threatens self-righteously

"_Watch me_" Haley whispers, turning on her heel and stumbling away

Haley watches the clock tick away until the bell rings. Usually, math was her favourite class. She could solve math problems far better than she could solve her own. However, since receiving the news of her looming end, Haley's motivation had flown right out the window. What was the point of getting good grades if she wasn't going to be able to go to college? Hell, at this point even graduating high school wasn't on the cards. Her fellow students rush out of class upon hearing the bell, but having nowhere to go, Haley takes her time piling her books up and beginning the long walk home. She walks the quiet streets alone, finding no joy in the chirping birds or the colourful autumn leaves. Suddenly, a roaring engine pulls up beside her. The car slows down and the window rolls down revealing none other than Nathan Scott.

"So you're following me now?" Haley rolls her eyes, not stopping for him as she keeps marching ahead

Nathan's car is still slowly trailing alongside Haley, and he has one arm loosely on the wheel and one flung out the window casually. "What can I say", he winks "I'm persistent"

"And I'm stubborn. I know that 'no' isn't usually a word you hear often from girls… but in my case, no means no"

"Look I really need this" Nathan blurted out lamely, "No one's better than you. We both know that"

Haley frowned slightly, _was that a compliment?_ "Look, I'm not tutoring anymore. End of story"

'The cocky smirk permanently plastered across Nathan's face began to fade and Haley caught a quick glimpse of vulnerability flash across his features  
"Please Haley, I _need_ this. If I don't get my grades up I can't play"

Haley never understood the phenomenon of high school basketball; she didn't understand the hype of sweaty basketball players flinging balls through a hoop with a sideline of scantily clad girls shaking their pom-poms and their asses. But the look on Nathan's face was one that Haley recognised and could identify with, hopelessness.

Haley sighed, cursing herself inwardly at how easily she caved. "Ok" she muttered quietly

"Ok?" He repeated, shocked that she had relented

"You heard me. Your house tomorrow afternoon, 4:00pm"

"I have basketball practice" Nathan interjected

"Do you want this or not?" Haley stopped in her tracks and rested her hands on her hips

"I'll be there," Nathan quickly agreed before she changed her mind. He offered her his charming grin before speeding off, leaving Haley standing frozen, totally bemused as to what had just happened.

The following afternoon, Haley dragged her feet along the sidewalk, dreading the evening that lay ahead. She was making her way slowly and hesitantly towards Nathan Scott's house and her stomach was turning with a mixture of nerves and regret. She looked down at her phone where Nathan had sent her his address and looked at the house in front her. 42, yes that's the one her phone confirmed. Haley knew that Nathan Scott's family was well off but standing in front of his stately residence, she realised that well off was an understatement. They were _loaded_. Haley took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer at his gate. "Yes?" a voice sounded through the speaker.

"Uh… it's uh Haley James for Nathan Scott" Haley stuttered

"Ah the tutor. Come on in, sweetie," The voice sounded sweeter this time

The electric gate before her began to open, revealing the front garden. Sprawling lush greens and of course, a basketball court. Haley made her way up to the door where a woman was waiting for her. She had a blonde pixie haircut and friendly brown eyes and was dressed in what looked like an obscenely expensive pantsuit.

"I'm Deb, Nathan's mom" the woman extended her perfectly manicured hand, which Haley shyly shook "Come on in"

Haley followed the woman inside, taking in her surroundings. Their house décor was rich and sophisticated, accented with deep brown leather sofas and expensive ornaments. There were family photos everywhere, mainly of a tall man who looked much like Nathan, who Haley assumed was Nathan's dad. But Haley's eyes were drawn to a particular photo, a young Nathan grinning wide, baring the gap of his front teeth. He had a basketball tucked under his arm of course, and Haley was sure she had never seen anything cuter. He looked so sweet and innocent… _what had happened?_

Deb caught sight of Haley admiring the photo of Nathan and smiled, "Wasn't he just the cutest little boy you've ever seen?" she ran her fingertips over the photo lovingly

"Definitely" Haley murmured quietly

"Mom!" Nathan came skidding across the corner, "Don't blind her!" He flipped the photo frame upside down and grabbed Haley's hand, pulling her away. "We're gonna be studying in the lounge. _Don't_ interrupt"

Haley smiled politely at Deb as she was being dragged away by Nathan.

Nathan let go of Haley's hand as soon as they reached the lounge room, which disappointed Haley. She all too keenly felt the loss of his warm touch. Nathan plonked down on the large sofa, grabbing the remote and flicking the TV on. Haley looked on in confusion.

"What do you think you're _doing?_" Haley asked

"Watching TV" Nathan muttered

"We're supposed to be studying" Haley pointed out obviously

Nathan momentarily turned his attention away from the TV for a moment to gift Haley with his famous mischievous wink, "What my mom doesn't know won't hurt her"

"But I thought you needed a tutor to get your grades up?"

"That's what my parents need. _Me_… not so much" Nathan shrugged

Haley snatched the remote from Nathan's hand and switched the TV off, tossing the remote away from him.

"What are you doing" Nathan snapped, looking at her like she had made a big mistake

"I don't care what a big-shot you are at school, Mr. Superstar. When I'm tutoring you, you will listen and pay attention"

Nathan laughed, "I'm Nathan Scott" he put emphasis on his name as if that was reason enough

"Well _Nathan Scott_, meet math" Haley pulled her math textbook out of her book bag and thrust it in his face "and math don't care who you are"

Nathan groaned as Haley sat down beside him and began setting up their study session

An hour later, Haley and Nathan were finally finished with math. Nathan threw his head back and groaned, but Haley was genuinely surprised at how well he had paid attention and actually tried to do the work.

"I don't think I like your friend math, Haley" Nathan groaned, hoping they were down for the day

"Well maybe you'll like another friend of mine" she grinned wickedly, enjoying their little game, "English"

A door slamming interrupted Nathan's groan of annoyance, and a loud, deep voice bellowing, "I'm home!" sounded

"Shit" Nathan muttered

Yelling ensued and Haley could hear Nathan's mom trying to calm the man.

Trying to ignore the yelling, Haley turned back to Nathan to try and distract him "I think you'll like my friend English"

"And _I_ think I'd like English to suck my dick" Nathan shot back

Haley scrunched her face up in disgust and Nathan realised Haley didn't find those kind of jokes funny

"Sorry, that was a poor call" Nathan apologised

"It was kind of funny, actually" Haley began to giggle

Nathan's face broke into a smile as he watched Haley giggle. He was sure he had never seen anything cuter in his life, and he too began to chuckle.

Suddenly, a man burst into the room causing Haley and Nathan's humorous spirits to die down.

"What the hell is going on here?" the man looked less than impressed

"Dad, this is my tutor, Haley" Nathan didn't look his father in the eye as he spoke, and he looked as if he were too scared to

"I'm not paying her to make you laugh, Nathan" Nathan's father spoke as if Haley wasn't in the room, "I'm paying her to make you smart, you dumbass"

Haley watched Nathan take the cruel stab, before Dan began his rant on how much of a disappointment his son was.

"I've never met someone so _incompetent_ in my life" Dan looked as if he was enjoying it, and that sickened Haley

Having had enough, Nathan grabbed Haley's hand again and pulled her out of the room. Haley followed Nathan silently up the stairs down the hall and into what she assumed what his room. It was dark blue and had basketball posters all over the walls and basketball trophies covering any available flat space. Haley also noticed a calendar consisting of naked girls, with long blonde hair and big books. _That's probably what guys like Nathan like_, Haley thought.

"Sorry about that" Nathan apologised, moving to his bed to sit down

Haley followed Nathan and sat beside him on his bed, "Don't apologise, Nathan. You have nothing to be sorry for. Your Dad is _way _too hard on you" Haley tried to comfort Nathan, for she truly felt sorry for him

"That's just what he does" Nathan explained, "He just wants me to get a basketball scholarship. But sometimes I think he wants it for himself, not for me"

Haley felt sadness for Nathan. Sure, she didn't live in a mansion, drive a sports car or have immense popularity, but she knew that her Dad loved her for who she was, no matter what. She reached her tiny hand out and placed it over his large one in a gesture of support. Nathan suddenly looked up from his lap to look Haley in her eyes, noticing for the first time just how beautiful her eyes were. He was surprised at how she knew how to make him feel better with such a simple gesture, and he turned his hand around so that he could hold her hand in his. Haley smiled at this, and squeezed his big, warm hand reassuringly, feeling electric currents shoot through her body from his touch.


End file.
